panefandomcom-20200223-history
Susan Montez
~+~Character Information~+~ Name: Susan Age: 18 Hometown: Dewford Appearance: Her Gym clothes that she wears when challenging a gym leader are a pair of blue shorts and a green t-shirt with sandals that are brown. For her training clothes Susan wears a red t-shirt and green pants. She has on a yellow jacket with green flowers on it. On her back is her pink backpack. She let's her pokemon ride on her shoulders until they evolve to the next stage then they will walk next to her. Personality: Susan is nice to everyone that she considers a friend. She loves to help pokemon that are injured or captured by bad guys. She is always happy until she gets into a gym battle when she really turns competitive. Susan was always nice to her family and a pest to her brother, but that is just sibling rivalry. She has not found a lover yet but she hopes she will find the right guy soon. Biography: Susan was born and raised in Dewford town with her family and their pokemon. Her brother at age 12 became a pokémon ranger for the Vientown ranger base. Susan had just turned 18 when she found a chimchar one day while wandering through the caves on Dewford. The little chimchar was battling a machop and makuhita. The other two pokemon were obviously stronger than the newborn monkey. "Ember! Then use scratch!" Susan said. The baby chimchar obeyed her and waited for the next command. After the wild pokémon were defeated Susan saw the little monkey fall over. She quickly picked up the injured chimchar and took it to the gym leader Brawley. "It's injured! I found it battling two pokémon that were wild and it won but then it fell over and I feel bad for it. Can we help it please?" Susan said. She walked with Brawley to the town's pokémon center and they healed the little monkey. It looked at Susan and then at Brawley before hopping into Susan's arms and crying. "Aaw....I think it loves you!" Brawley said as he pet the little monkey. A little girl brought in an injured charmander from the same cave. Susan recognized the girl as one of the gym's trainers that she watched her parents train with when she was little. "Riley! Ooh a baby charmander. Is it yours?" Susan asked. "Nope! I found it in the cave where you found the little monkey. Would you like it?" Riley said. She handed the baby charmander to Susan and returned to the gym. Susan now had two pokemon and no clue on what to do. Brawley saw Nurse Joy take out two pokeballs and she handed them to Susan. "Use these on the pokemon. Then minimize them and you can put them in your backpack in your pokemon pocket. There is also an items pocket, TM/HMs pocket, healing items and a berry pouch. Not to mention a pokéballs pocket for more pokeballs!" Nurse Joy said as she let Susan set the pokémon down and look at them. Brawley smiled and left to train with his pokemon. Susan heard the pokemon talking to each other before looking at her. "Monkey! And Crimson!" Susan said as she pointed at the chimchar and then the charmander. They looked at her before crying happily. Susan then threw the pokeballs at them and they entered them. The pokeballs rocked back and forth a few times before stopping. "Yay! Monkey! Crimson! Come on out! Time to play!" Susan said as she sent out her pokemon. "Chim! Char! Chimchar!" monkey said as she appeared and stuck a pose. Crimson appeared and also struck a pose as he said, "Char! Mander! Charmander!" Susan struck a pose and said, "Alright! I got my first pokemon! Let's go introduce you both to mom and dad! Brother Nicky should be coming soon!" she left the pokemon center after thanking Nurse Joy and her pokemon rode on her shoulders. Nick returned to their house before Susan got there and he was waiting with his partner pokemon pachirisu. "Pachi!" she said as she saw Susan. "Hey sis! How are you? You got your pokemon! Nice! This is my partner pachirisu!" Nick said. Susan gave her brother a huge hug before showing her pokemon to pachirisu. They chatted in pokemon language and looked at Nick before leading Susan inside. Susan laughed as she saw her parents at the front door. Her pokemon looked at them and then at the food in the bowls. Susan let them run into the house to the bowls as pachirisu followed them happily. Nick handed Susan a poffin case and a ribbon case. He then saw Brawley and called pachirisu to him as he got a call on his stylus. "Copy that rhythmi! I'm in Dewford and everything is fine!" Nick said. Susan was talking with her parents so she didn't notice Brawley. When she heard his pokemon she heard her chimchar get angry. "Whoa! No! Monkey! Stop! They are friendly! Not wild! They are friends!" Susan said as she picked up monkey and crimson. Nick hugged his sister recaptured the staraptor and said, "Come on sis! I am taking you to your new house!" Susan hopped onto the staraptor and put her pokemon in her lap. Nick flew Susan to the Furoh region and landed at Charizard Isle. "So where is my house?" Susan asked him. They saw a small cabin next to the pokemon center and Nick handed her the key. "This is my spare house but you can have it. I live at the ranger base in Vientown. If you need anything contact me on your pokegear okay?" Nick said as he dropped his sister off and flew away. Her pokemon walked into their new house and found two little beds for them. "Cool! Thanks Nicky! I love you!" Susan yelled after her brother. He smiled at her before leaving and returning to the HQ. *'Starting Pokemon:' **Chimchar (lvl 5) **Charmander (lvl 5) *'Items:' *~Pokéballs~ **5x pokeballs **10x great balls *~Healing Items~ **10x potion **10x paralyze heal **10x poison heal **10x burn heal **10x escape rope *~key items~ **1x pokedex **1x pokegear **1x bicycle **1x watering can *~TMs/HMs~ **none yet